Love is Torture
by ged565
Summary: Nico always wanted Percy, but knew it was impossible since he loved Annabeth. Even so, he makes a foolish wish, and now, Eros is messing with his life. Every few days, the god puts Percy's desires out of control, causing him to have sex with Nico only to forget all of it the next day. Nico is torn, forced to experience something he'll never truly have. Is this love...or torture?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything related to it.**

 **I suddenly got inspired to write something like this and went with it on a whim. Hope it turned out alright.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was normally a laid back, sociable, charming, and clumsy guy. So clumsy that at times he seemed clueless. Yep. He took the stereotype that all guys are dense to a whole other level.

Nico gasped as his wrists were pinned together above his head, being held in place by only one hand. The other hand was hungrily roaming his already naked body.

Percy Jackson was also, by far, the nicest "nice guy" type of person you'd ever meet. Honestly. He was way too nice to everybody. He helped anyone and everyone at camp who needed his help whether it be with leaks in their cabins or training to fight better. People could always count on Percy to be there to help them.

The smaller son of Hades was roughly shoved against the bed, laying on his stomach with his arms still pinned above his head. The body behind him crawled on top of him, planting kisses on the back of his neck before outright sucking on his neck. Tears formed in Nico's eyes.

That said, despite having all these qualities, Percy Jackson was...surprisingly aggressive and ruthless when it came to certain things. Especially when it came to defending his friends. Percy showed no mercy to monsters. He was willing to protect others to the death. All of this...all of these qualities are what caused Nico to fall in love with Percy. He only fell in love with him more and more every time he saw him. However...

Percy pulled his head back, leaving a dark hickey on Nico's neck.

"You feel this?" Percy's husky, lust-crazed voice muttered against his ear. He nibbled the whimpering Nico's earlobe. "That means you belong to me. And you always will. But you don't need me to remind you of that, do you? You already know you belong to me. But you know what? That's not enough for me. I need to mark you again and again and again."

...Nico had found out...that another thing that Percy showed no mercy towards...was his body...during sex...Nico had dreamed of having glorious sex with Percy Jackson for years...but this...

"Percy...please stop..." Nico whimpered as Percy continued breathing hot words into his ear. He let out an angry growl as those words left Nico's mouth, and the raven-haired boy felt a spark of fear in the pit of his stomach as Percy's hands got more aggressive.

...no matter how much Nico had wanted it...this...this was not what he wanted. Because...Percy was not himself when they had sex. Literally.

Percy forced his fingers into his mouth, and Nico finally let the tears start to slowly fall down his face. His jaw was forced shut as Percy wet his fingers in Nico's mouth. They stayed like that for a while until Percy decided he was done, taking his wet fingers out of Nico's mouth and moving them down to prod at his ass. Another tear fell out of Nico's eye. He wanted Percy...but this... _this_ wasn't Percy.

"Oh!" Nico let out a sinful and unwanted moan as Percy inserted two fingers into his hole, swirling his fingers around a bit before making scissoring motions with them. He continued planting kisses on the back of Nico's neck as the smaller boy lay there helplessly beneath his alpha.

 _I can't...give in..._ Nico thought, but even as that crossed his mind, his head jumped back and he let out a moan as Percy inserted another finger, swirling them around and thrusting them. He was looking for Nico's prostate now. No, looking was the wrong word. He was just teasing Nico. If he wanted, he could find and hit Nico's prostate any time he wanted. Nico bit his lower lip, trying to get his trembling under control. This was it. This was the only time he had to try and fight back. To try and stop this before they went further. If he didn't stop this now, he knew he wouldn't be able to later. He was never able to fight back after they'd started.

"P-percy-oh!" Nico gasped as Percy's fingers just barely brushed against his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut, recovering from the sudden spike of pleasure. _Clear your mind...now speak..._

"Percy-ah!" Percy purposefully waited until he started speaking just so he could interrupt him again by driving his fingers right into his prostate. However, Nico was determined.

"Percy please-hnggg!" He was pathetic. He couldn't even finish his sentences without moaning. Percy leaned forward.

"Please what, Nico?" The way he uttered his name was so _fucking_ sexy.

 _Percy please stop. Percy please stop. Percy please stop. That's all you need to say._ Nico repeated it over and over again in his head. Percy pulled his fingers out, and Nico took the chance to speak while he still had his sanity.

"Percy please-!" Something large and hot pressed up against his ass, causing Nico to freeze up. Percy teasingly rubbed the tip of his large hunk of meat up against Nico's tantalizing hole. Nico squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was going crazy because holy shit Percy fucking Jackson was going to shove his big dick up his ass and sure this was far from the first time but Nico didn't care because he fucking loved it every time and-

 _No! This_ isn't _Percy! He's not thinking straight...this isn't...right..._ Percy pressed the tip against his hole, and it felt like it would enter with just the tiniest movement. Nico shivered. He needed it. He needed it. He needed it! He felt Percy's breath in his ear again.

"You keep saying 'please', Nico. Please what?" Nico squeezed his eyes shut. _Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, you aren't yourself, please stop! Tell him to please stop!_ Percy made a circular motion with his hips, rubbing his cock against Nico's hole teasingly. The poor boy buried his head into the sheets of the bed in shame, letting the tears flow like a waterfall as he shamefully rose his ass up towards the cock.

"...please fuck me..." He was so pathetic. So weak. And Percy made sure he knew it.

"Your voice is so weak. Come on, you can do better than that _bitch_." Nico whimpered at Percy calling him a bitch. His dominance turned him on beyond belief. "Now come on. Say it louder. Or else you won't get what you want."

 _Please stop._

"Please fuck me." Nico said. Percy rubbed the head of his cock up and down.

"You must reeeeeally not want me to fuck you." Nico balled his hands into fists.

 _Please stop this, Percy._

"Please fuck me." He repeated louder. Percy flipped him over in one swift motion so that he was on his back. Nico was bewildered at how easily Percy had flipped him over, reminding him that he had complete control over him.

"I can't hear you with your face in the bed. Say it better now." In this position, Nico was able to look up at Percy. He saw so much lust, so much _dominance_ in those eyes. He saw a heavy desire to assert that dominance. Nico's eyes shut.

 _Please, just stop!_

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" He yelled. The moment those words left his mouth, Percy buried his massive cock inside of him, showing no mercy as he drove himself in until his heavy balls were dangling against Nico's ass. Nico threw his head back, moaning and clawing at the bed in pleasure. There wasn't even any pain, or at the very least, not a lot of it. He wished there was; maybe pain would be enough to shock him back into fighting this. But no. With Percy, there was only ever pleasure.

"Ugh, fuck, so tight, look at me as I fuck you!" Percy grunted between thrusts. Nico stared directly at Percy as the older male shoved his dick in and out of the bottom ruthlessly. Nico moaned each time he was entered, his hands still desperately clawing at the bed. Percy grabbed a hold of his legs and lifted them both above his shoulders, penetrating the boy even deeper.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" Nico gasped, letting Percy's dick spear his insides and feed his ass with its thick meat. Percy was groaning as his thrusts sped up and got even harsher. The bed began to shake and make loud squeaking noises each time he slammed his cock up Nico's hungry ass.

"Shit, you're fucking swallowing my dick whole! You really like it that much?" Nico moaned, Percy's voice making the entire thing even hotter.

"Y-yes..." He admitted. Percy leaned his entire body forward, shoving his cock even deeper.

"Fuuuck! Mmm, fuck yeah, un, I'm gonna breed you 'till you're nice and full baby!" Nico squeezed his ass around Percy's cock.

"Yes sir! Please!" Percy licked his lips as he pounded at the ass harder and faster.

"All night long! Never stopping! Even after you're full!"

"Yes sir! Don't stop!" Nico replied obediently and without hesitation to each of Percy's declarations. And he knew Percy meant everything he said. And he...he looked forward to it. Lost in the moment and the heat of sex, Nico couldn't help but want this. Percy was completely hacking away at his ass. With the way he was fucking Nico, one might think he was trying to split the boy right in half as he hammered his cock inside of the asshole, slamming right into the boy's prostate each time. All Nico could do was lay there with his legs up and spread, his mouth hanging open as he let out constant groans and screams that matched the shaking of the bed. He was sure the bed was going to break at any second. He was also sure that _he_ was going to break at any second.

"P-percy, I-I'm gonna...cum!" Nico screamed out. Percy grunted.

"Go on! Cum! I'll make sure you do it a lot more tonight anyways!" Nico tossed his head back against the creaking bed as he came without his dick ever being touched even once, his cum shooting on his and Percy's stomachs. Percy's pounding began getting even rougher(just how hard could he thrust?), and Nico could tell he was going to cum as well.

"Ugh, gonna blow my load in you! Take it all, you bottom bitch! This is what you wanted after all!"

"Yes, yes cum in me!" Nico begged shamelessly, still dazed from his climax. Percy rammed his cock deep inside of Nico, bucking his hips as much as possible as he came hard, shooting load after load inside of the smaller boy and seeding his ass the way he wanted. Nico squeezed his ass as much as possible, trying to milk Percy's dick. After a while of Percy filling Nico up with his massive load, he finally pulled out, and they both sighed.

They both sat there for a bit.

But Nico knew what came next.

Percy flipped him around, forcing him up onto his hands and knees. He crawled on top of him, rubbing his cock and balls all over Nico's lower half.

"I'm breeding you all night long. Remember?" Nico whimpered silently, but hung his head, giving himself willingly to Percy Jackson. Just like he always ended up doing.

* * *

"Ugh, fuck! Don't you dare black out on me! I'm about to cum, so open your eyes and take it like you were meant to!" Nico couldn't even let out cries or sobs anymore. He just lay there with his mouth open, his face emotionless with dry tears staining his cheeks. Percy's fingers were hooking the inside of his mouth just to assert dominance as he pounded Nico's used ass. Letting out a lustful shout, Percy's body shuddered as he released his millionth load of the night inside of Nico. The smaller boy just took it, moaning monotonously. Yes, it still felt amazing, but his body was numb and tired. Percy planted kisses all over him before pulling out. Nico braced himself for another round, but instead, he heard the ruffling of clothes. He glanced back to see Percy dressing himself. Looks like it was over-for tonight, at least.

Without saying a word to Nico, Percy turned and left the cabin, leaving the used boy naked on his bed with their cum everywhere. Nico tried to cry, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy. Since this had been happening for a while now, his body had adapted, so he'd recover from this numbness next morning after showering and cleaning himself up. But for now, his body was too exhausted to do anything. He slowly looked to the side at the clock in his cabin, which read 4:30 am. Percy had started aggressing him at 11 pm, around curfew time, meaning that they'd been going at it for around 5 and a half hours. Nico's eyes which had been void with emotion slowly began letting hints of sadness appear.

 _That's about the normal length of his sessions._ Nico thought. His body slowly, slowly began curling up into the fetal position until he was burying his head into his knees on the bed. He sniffled, clenching his eyes shut in frustration.

"Why..." He whispered out loud. "Why did this have to happen..." Suddenly, another voice spoke from in his cabin.

"Niiiiiiiicoooo..." The voice sang out. Nico felt rage and desperation fill his previously emotionless body as he sprung up, glaring at the speaker who had entered his cabin without permission.

"Eros." He spat. The god of love and desire shook his pointer finger.

"Now, now, Nico, no need to get so riled up, especially since you just finished having sex with your lover." Nico was shaking.

"Please, Eros...please stop..." It wasn't like him to beg for anything from anyone, _especially_ to a fucking sadistic god like Eros. But Nico was beyond broken at this point. After all, this had been going on for a while now already...

Eros raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? But you're the one who asked me to do this." Eros leaned forward. "You're the one who asked for Percy Jackson to be yours." Immense regret filled Nico's eyes.

"...but he isn't. This doesn't make him mine. He's still with Annabeth; and that's fine. What isn't fine is...is that you're controlling his desires so that he has sex with me, so that he's _cheating_ on Annabeth with me, and he doesn't even know it..." Nico was overcome with grief. "I can't take it anymore...you're controlling him, making him use me, and then when he goes back to normal, he forgets all about it and...and I'm reminded...that none of this is real...this is torture..." Nico clutched his chest. Eros kept a straight face as he walked over to the bed, giving Nico a less than sympathetic look.

"Love _is_ torture, my boy." The god turned around, his wings spreading. "Well, I just stopped by because I figured I'd get an entertaining sight like this. Just remember," Eros flashed Nico a look. "You're the one who wished this upon him. Upon yourself." With that, Eros disappeared in a flash, leaving a distraught Nico sitting up in his bed. The tears had started to flow again as Nico looked down.

"...this isn't what I wanted..." Nico imagined Percy's face the next morning, laughing with Annabeth and completely unaware that he had been fucking Nico into a puddle of bodily fluids the night before. He buried his teary face in his hands completely. "This isn't what I wanted at all..."

* * *

 **In the beginning, I was planning on making this a one-shot with a despair-filled ending, but I kinda want to flesh it out into a story. I'm writing another story at the same time, though, so I'll probably visit this one and write more chapters for it just whenever I feel like it, like whenever I need a break and just want to visit the realm of smut xD but yeah this will probably continue. It kinda has to, now, since I left it with a bunch of unanswered questions.**

 **Don't forget to review, fav, follow, all that good stuff. It lets me know you guys want more and helps me write the story with more motivation. So yeah. See you soon I hope!**


End file.
